Inuyasha: Two Sides of One Well
by AGx-07
Summary: Kagome is out on vacation and Inuyasha is angry. But when he goes back to the Well and Kagome doesn't come out, things start to get strange. The group may have a new member, Feudal Japan a new resident....and what part does Kagura play in all this?
1. Introducing: The New Sister

Sir-Spike here....(aka. DemonusSpike) I hope you all will like this one. It took me two days to write this chapter and I think it came out pretty good. I'll say that it doesn't exactly follow the line of the actual story but if it did, what would be the point it being called a Fic. eh? Anyway, you'll like....right? And if its right you'll review...right? Yea, I hope so. Plz....r,r&r. It'll be worth it....

* * *

The atypical blazing heat of the day set at ease as with the sun as the stars began to fill in with the stately light of the moon and the night's breeze blew over the lands letting for a peaceful slumber.

Near a small, subtle town lay a deep wood through which a river ran through; a river known for its cleanliness and also as a place where demons trek not. During the nights these woods usually lie empty but on this particular night someone sat out by the waters edge; a silhouette only to the eye, hidden by the shadows. He sat with his legs crossed staring down into the lake as the moons reflection blazed light back into his face; a face in an unfamiliar blue masquerade and body covered in a white, fur like cloth. Still and silent he sat until a strong breeze blew through and another presence was felt.  
  
"Kagura." He said, still unmoving. "Once again you have failed me."  
  
"I apologize Lord Naraku."  
  
"Need I not remind you that your life is in my hands? Like your brothers before, your life is as easily ended as theirs."  
  
"I assure you Naraku. I shall not fail you again." She answered with fear.  
  
"No. You shall not." Another strong breeze blew through with a silence that had fallen over the two. Naraku stared on as before and Kagura unmoving with fear. "There are very few jewel shards left to find." He said finally. "But before those become an issue we must first obtain that which our enemy already has."  
  
"What is it you wish me to do?" Kagura said with a nod and short bow.  
  
"Your assistance is not necessary here Kagura." Kagura returned to her upright position and looked on in a state of confusion. As she did so, another strong breeze blew over the two but this time an unsettling one, enough so that it caused Kagura to turn and look.  
  
"I...." Kagura's voice trembled with fear and wonder as she stared into the shadows at the barely visible figure that now stood before. The other smiled and gazed back with that familiar grin. Her hair was silky and straight but set up into a small bun that sat near the top on the back of her head. Her eyes were a dark red color, deep and passionate. The kimono she wore sported that familiar red and white design with small white leaves the lined fell straight down each sleeve. In one hand she held a small fan which perfectly matched with her outfit. Upon this sight, Kagura was barely able to speak her words, "Naraku?"  
  
"Kagura, I would like you to meet your new sister." Kagura could only stare on, confused and scared at who seemed to be but another Kagura.  
  



	2. Sota's Trip

I guess the title pretty much gives this chapter away. (maybe) anyway, i would appreciate if you (rude) people didnt send me anymore hate reviews. Yeah, i got one. Read it if you like and then check out what this person says. Investigate and tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I wont be writing any more for about two weeks due to a trip but the third chap. should be out before the end of the month. Enjoy! {R&R plz}

* * *

Aside from the warm bath of bubbles and exfoliating salts she just took, Kagome was greatly appreciating all the modern ways of staying cool and relaxing like laying in her bed under the cool breeze of the fan that sat in the window to the left.  
  
Up until this point, Kagome spent the first five weeks or so of her vacation on the beach with her friends and Hojo. She evidently spent more time outside than she did in the shade because the sun gave her a slight tan and a few sunburns on her back. She took special care as she bathed on that area and rested on her stomach now to prevent from aggravating the burn.  
  
Her summer plan was to spend the entire time home and out with her friends but she called it off suddenly when she got sick. "It must be that flu I had from last month." She said. "I guess it's still got me." Hojo was understanding and was even nice enough to drive her back home.  
  
"I hope you feel better." He said as she stepped out from his small car. A drop-top convertible that he got for his birthday just after the school year ended.  
  
"Thank you." She said calmly and walked away and into her house but Kagome was a bad actor. She wasn't sick at all and Ayumi, Eri and Yuka knew that. Fortunately though, they played along.  
  
The truth was Hojo took the liberty of the good time they were having to make a move on Kagome. The group had been on the beach at the time. It was early in the morning and they were all watching a dazzling sunrise. The sky lit up a bright orange and mixed beautifully with the dark sky from the night before. There was a warm breeze out and the sea was at rest. A very romantic scene; Hojo noticed that as well.  
  
At the time Ayumi and Eri were playing in the water by the shore and Yuka was just sitting in the sand, enjoying the peace. And Hojo and Kagome were standing together by the boardwalk. Kagome made the remark about how lovely the scene was; mentally recalling a moment she had with Inuyasha and Hojo took that as a sign. Kagome turned her head and gave Hojo a tempting smile, a smile he couldn't refuse so he went in and tried for a kiss. Kagome was pretty much shocked he'd even try that, so shocked that she didn't move and let him kiss her. She instantly pulled back and turned away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome answered. "I'm just a little shocked." But she was more than shocked and even from where they were sitting, Kagome's girlfriends could see the rejecting expression she carried on her face. Later that morning is where her sick act started. She felt awkward after that and didn't want to be there anymore. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka would have left with her but they didn't want to make Hojo think something was wrong with him, he being the only one not knowing what was really going on and all.  
  
"We'll call you later." They said and so now Kagome is sitting and waiting for that call.  
  
←â‚ª→  
  
After a while, Kagome got bored and fell asleep. For her, it was a very good rest. Unlike the nights she spent in the feudal era, she was comfortable and warm and on a real bed. While she didn't mind the nights under the starts with Inuyasha, she did mind the sleepless nights she'd often have from nightmares about demons she had seen during the previous day.  
  
After a few minutes of her sleep though, the phone rang. It was her friends and their mouths were loaded with questions.  
  
"Kagome...it's me, Ayumi."  
  
"Don't hog the phone." Someone said. You then were able to hear a lout thump and someone screech in the background. "Heya Kagome." Eri yelled. The trio was apparently fighting over the phone.  
  
"Hi guys." Kagome said calmly while giggling to herself slightly. She sad up and leaned against the wall her bed sat by, cringing slightly as she had just aggravated the sunburns on her back. Moving away some, she gently added a pillow to the mix to ease the pressure on her back.  
  
"So, you going to tell us what happened?" Another thump came and Ayumi regained control over the phone.  
  
"Yeah." The single word she was able to get out before she was tackled away. The phone went silent—as to say, Ayumi and Eri wrestled on the floor, loudly and nobody picked up. After a moment though, Yuka picked up the phone, laughing at the fighters on the floor before her. But not to long after, Yuka herself was pulled down and caught up in the tangle.  
  
Kagome laughed to herself on the other side of the line, listening to them playfully fight and argue. "Why don't you just turn on the speaker?" She said with a laugh and apparently they heard that and realized how stupid they were for not thinking of that earlier—a long silence.  
  
So after they came to terms and turned the speaker on, the group had a nice long talk. "You okay Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe you bailed on Hojo like that." Ayumi said. For some reason, Kagome thought about that kiss and blushed a little.  
  
"Well, I keep telling you guys I don't like Hojo like that."  
  
"But he's like the most popular guy in school, Kagome." Eri said.  
  
"Yeah, you're like the only girl I know who doesn't want the guy."  
  
Kagome snarled and snapped back sarcastically, "So why don't you take him then?" But the three girls fell into a state of speechlessness—different from silence since their mouths were leaking short shrieks of confusion. Rather odd of these girls.  
  
"Look, you guys." Kagome said finally. "I'm a little tired so I'm just going to take a nap." Truth of it was though; Kagome just didn't want to talk, even though she waited for the phone call.  
  
After a while she fell asleep again out of boredom and it so happened that around that same time Sota, Kagome's young, overly anxious and energetic brother came home from his own day out with his friends. He was about seven years old at the time, however he was smarter than most at his age—a wise guy. His clothes were rugged and slightly dirty; a dark red cap over his matted down black hair. His shirt was yellow and white with a small tear under the left arm. His shorts resembled cut offs since the edges of them dangled torn with blue cloth. His skin too was a little darkened by the dust of the day's play. While he returned home because he was tired of play, he still had enough energy to bug Kagome in his usual fashion.  
  
At his return he strode—rusty clothes, dirt and all—straight up to Kagome's room hoping to catch her by surprise. Maybe jump out at her while she was combing her hair. He recalls how it used to work in the past before Kagome found the well and became hardened by the monsters she seen there on. He stopped silently by her door and peered in seeing her asleep in her bed.  
  
He creped into the room as silently as he had come and moved over to the bed and stood over her, looking down with an evil grin, plotting the terror he could rot upon the sleeping girl. But before he finished his plotting he noticed a small jar of pink shredded jewelry sitting on the counter next to her bed and without consideration he picked the bottle up and proceeded to stick his finger in, sliding one out so he could palm it.  
  
The small jewel he now held let out a strange glow for a second, bright and pink as it flared light back from the sun. The flash didn't have any immediate effect but after a moment or so, Kagome's eyelids began to slowly open before she caught a glance of Sota's have in front of her and she immediately sprung to life.  
  
"You little jerk, what are you doing in here?" She snapped and immediately Sota took the defensive and darted toward the door. Kagome leaped fro the bead and lunged herself at him—to late however since he was out the door well before she even hit the ground.  
  
Sota was down the stairs already straining on finding a place to hide before Kagome made her way out the door and Sota was out of the house long before Kagome got down the stairs. Not the quickest one but she was the wiser. To Kagome, Sota's mind was an easy one to figure out. If he was hiding, he would go one of two places. Either into the kitchen where he could snug himself away in a counter underneath the sink, where he wasn't; or out in the backyard where he would climb up into the tree that overlooked the Well.  
  
Kagome proceeded straight to the yard after checking the kitchen and found Sota standing in front of the Well entrance staring into his hand at the small jewel that lit with a pink glow but this time not from the sun's glare. Unsure of that this meant, Kagome took the move of going to retrieve it. Sota, seeing her come, automatically got nervous and ran into the small chamber where the Well sat. She followed him in. As Kagome entered, Sota ran to the opposite side of the well and put up his defense. "Kagome...." He said in a shiver.  
  
"Sota, what are you doing?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"I was just looking at it." He answered back  
  
"Okay, now give it back!" Kagome snapped at him. Sota began to make his way around the well, approaching Kagome who put on a peaceful face with all intent to strangle the life out of the small child once he got close enough.  
  
Sota trembled as he got closer. In his mind he didn't know why. The jewel in his hand still glew and he was getting a strange feeling from it. Once he got close enough, he let his head down and held his hand out. Kagome swung her hand and tried to snatch it quickly but with a huge miscalculation; she actually smacked Sota's hand to the side knocking the shard away, sending it plummeting into the Well beside them.  
  
Kagome looked and yelled, "No!" as it fell. Sota watched somewhat as well but got the urge to save it, so he climbed up and jumped in and again Kagome yelled, "Sota, no!" just before he landed safely at the bottom with the jewel at his foot.

"You worry too much." Sota said calmly as he bent over to pick it up.

"Just hurry up and give it to me." Kagome said with bravado but her confident look quickly faded when the jewel began to glow again and a blinding white light game bursting from inside. Kagome fell to her bottom and held her eyes from the flare.  
  
She didn't move until the light had completely subsided. Kagome stood to the well and rubbed her eyes one last time before she looked in. All she saw inside was the dirty red cap Sota was wearing.


	3. Demons in the Forest

Night had long since faded away as a new morning of light and warmth came to be. Once again, the site of the Well was vacant. With the unconscious woman in his arms, Inuyasha evacuated immediately. At this point his mind was full with confusion and he had no interest in running into any of the townspeople let alone Kaede who would surely have traveled past there by morning.

His name was the last words the sleeping woman had spoken before she passed out in his arms. There were so many questions to ask and equally as many things he wanted to say, though he was unable to speak on any of those things while she slept and sleep was all she did as he carried her and they traveled back toward Taejiya, where Miroku and Sango would surely be waiting for his return.

?©?

"Do not interfere, Kagura." A voice rang out from the midst of the calm woods where she sat peacefully in a tree with her thoughts. The voice of a man she knew all too well; her master and creator. His voice spoken directly into her mind. "All is going according to my plan." He said. "It shall not fail if not hindered with senseless actions."

"I had no intentions to." Kagura replied. "If my services are not needed, I shall not imply them."

The impious voice grunted a laugh to the response. "I know your thoughts, Kagura. Remember, I am the one who created you. The all-knowing god of your trivial existence. You shall not defy me or you shall know death."

Her life so fragile, she knew she had to obey. Defiance was not an option but something she was pushed closer to every passing day, but without a free will of her own, what chance did she have at success. She could only nod and say, "Yes, lord Naraku," and remain silent in her seat.

?©?

His explanation was vague and dubious. To wake up in alert and take off only to find she who was hitherto considered an enemy, emerging herself from a portal only Inuyasha and Kagome herself were thus far able to activate.

The trio, including Shippou stood over the resting priestess as she lay upon the futon inside the small hut where they slept the night before. Inuyasha kept his distance, standing in a lean against the wall aside the door, looking down and away from the group.

"It is logical." Miroku said. "If Kagome is in fact this woman's reincarnation, whose body possesses a portion of Kagome's actual soul, it should not be considered impossible for it to happen."

"But that does not explain _why _it happened." Sango stated. "What was she doing there? Was she in Kagome's time?"

"What are you asking me for?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It was only an arbitrary question, Inuyasha." Miroku began. "It was not directed toward you..."

"Shut up." Inuyasha's frustration in the situation became obvious. The usually impish fox kept his quiet for once as he sensed these feelings and the possible pain to be brought upon him if he did say anything.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku began. "May I ask a question of you?"

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"Thank you. I was just wondering why you brought her back here?"

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do with her?" Shippou said but quickly covered his mouth as not to offend anyone.

"She passed out in my arms." Inuyasha said. "What else was I supposed to do with her? I was hoping Miroku might be able to help wake her up."

"I am not a healer." Miroku said. "But from the looks of her she passed out from fatigue. I'm sure she'll wake up in time."

"In the mean time, Miroku and I have something to do." Sango said. "The townspeople are still afraid and have asked us to look into the matter."

"You mean that river drying up?"

"Yes." Miroku added. "It is unusual for a fully flowing river to just dry up so suddenly."

Both Miroku and Sango were already prepared to go. Sango had fit herself into her demon-hunter uniform with gear and weapons ready, while Miroku simply had to grab his staff. "Are you coming?" Sango asked. "Should it be something serious, we may need your help."

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the peacefully resting woman before him. He wanted to be there when she awoke. "No. I'll stay. You guys can handle it." He said. With no further argument, Sango and Miroku left for their adventure.

The village was warm but the woods beyond were chilled. The tall and wide trees stretched to the sky with branches that seemed to purposely come together to block the sun and as it was hidden, so were the many creatures that lived in these woods.

"How much further is it to this river?" Sango asked.

"It shouldn't be to much further but it's a lot easer to find when you're high up in the air."

"Are you telling me you're lost?"

"No." Miroku said nervously. "I just don't exactly know where we're going." For his comment, Sango raised a hand to harshly slap him with but quickly paused as she saw something dash in front of them.

"What was that?" She asked.

Miroku stood still and surveyed the area. "What?" He then asked.

Another shadow dashed in front of the two and another behind them just as quickly. "There," Sango said as she drew her sword from her waist. "Did you see it?"

"I saw something," Miroku said as he became defensive. "but what did I see?" Another shadow dashed by them from the side and this time Sango wasted no time in chasing after it, the young monk hesitated but quickly followed after.

They chased it constantly as it moved swiftly in front of them, jumping from tree to tree in majestic leaps. As they continued on they began to notice more and more of these shadowy creatures moving in parallel with each other. As the duo gave chase, they were being chased. They continued on without rest until they came to a deep trench in their path. This hole ran long and far into the woods. This was undoubtedly the river they had been searching for.

Now that all had stopped and the running was done, Sango and Miroku finally got a clear view, a chance to see exactly what it was they had been chasing.

The creature seemed to be a formless black mass. Just a head taller than a young child with misty, ovular shaped white eyes. The creature stood with hunch and had long arms that dangled down to its knees and three fingered hands with claws like talons. The two stepped away from the creature as it stared back with a drooling mouth and began to approach, surrounded by several dozen others like it.

"What are these things?" Sango asked. She moved into position with Miroku, standing with their backs together as they became surrounded by the creatures. Miroku did not answer and without waiting for one, Sango took a hold of her weapon, the Hirakotsu, and gave it a hard toss. The weapon zoomed at the monsters and swiped away three of them, circled around and swiped another. The creature's bodies split in half and melted, falling into a puddle like water. Not ending there, the puddles came together and reformed, creating another shadow monster but larger this time.

"What in the..." Miroku spoke but hesitated in his thoughts as one of the smaller ones charged in at him, he quickly smacked it away as a second one charged in, followed by a third one and then an all out mob attacked the two.

Miroku and Sango immediately split up and went on a defensive smashing each creature, making easy work of them but vainly because each time the creatures would merge and create a larger one.

The futile battle continued on. The dozens of creatures they stood before in the beginning were now but six large ones that stood twice the size of either of the two. At this point both Miroku and Sango were becoming tired from this fight.

"Its endless." Miroku said. "There's no beating them."

"We cant just quit." Sango said and determined not to, she drew her weapon again and gave it a hard toss toward one of the creatures. It hit hard directly at its waist with a hard thump without effect and then fell dead at the monsters feet.

At this point the fight seemed hopeless. Sango's weapons were of no use and Miroku was out of ideas They were both ready to give up until a strong burst of wind kicked up and a flash of light came ripping through the trees. Neither Sango nor Miroku knew what it was but they instinctively dove out of the way. The flash of light destroyed the trees at it passed as well as the tall creatures before it subsided. They again melted into a puddle but this time did not move.

"What was that?" Miroku said as he jumped to his feet. He had a frantically nervous look on his face His eyes dashed from side to side looking for something but he didn't know what.

Sango stood as well but calmly as she moved to retrieve her weapon, stopping once she got it to see whom it was who approached. "What the hell was that?" He said in that tempered voice of his.

"Inuyasha?"

"I believe those are the creatures responsible for drying up the river...." Sango said. "but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at the hut."

"I caught Naraku's scent." He said. He moved to the misty black puddle that was once the creatures Sango and Miroku fought and put his finger in to sniff. "These things must be more of Naraku's offspring."

"Naraku was behind this?" Miroku asked.

"I guess so.....Inuyasha, move!" Sango dove out at Inuyasha and pushed him aside before the black puddle had a chance to jump on him. It missed but stood tall, stretching itself up as high as the trees while the group watched as it reformed itself into yet another creature.

This time the creature didn't seem so innocent. Its claws were longer and as sharp as blades and its eyes were flaming white. While Sango and Miroku hesitated to imply force upon it, Inuyasha took the initiative and attacked it head on with the Tetsueiga.

The creature, slow but large, pulled its leg up and stomped down with force at Inuyasha who easily jumped out of the way of the attack, countering with a quick slice at its ankle once it hit the ground. His attack connected but didn't have the impact he expected. The blade went straight through without trace of attack as if he had only struck the air.

Inuyasha hesitated, "What in the hell...." And was penalized for waiting as the creature swung its long dangly arm and smacked him away and through several tree's before he stopped.

At this point, Miroku and Sango were ready to fight. Neither of them would just let Inuyasha take this beating alone. Sango again tried the Hirakotsu but found that it was as useless toward this demon as Inuyasha's sword was. Miroku got the bright idea that using his Wind Tunnel was worth a try but as he found, he was sucking up everything but the monster.

The creature seemed to ignore the trivial attacks as it made it own attempts to destroy the gang but its slow moving nature made most of its moves ineffective.

"How do we beat this thing?" Miroku complained.

"I don't know."

"The Wind Scar can do it." Inuyasha said as he struggled to his feet. He picked up his blade and held it up, waiting for a clear shot before he attacked but his hesitation cost him. In a quick jab, the monster struck Inuyasha and caught him as he went flying.

"INUYASHA!" The duo yelled from down below. The demon pulled Inuyasha up to its face and opened its mouth, ready to finish him off in one gulp. Inuyasha's eyes shot open, not from the danger but from a blazing light that same flying from the forest beyond. He recognized what this was and in fear of it, somehow found the strength to free himself from the creatures grasp before it struck and destroyed the creature into little black pieces all over the woods.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha landed and immediately stared into the woods while the small black pieces began to regroup into a puddle.

Sango pulled herself back to her feet. "Miroku," She shouted. "Use your wind tunnel again. Draw them in before they reform." Miroku nodded and did as he was asked and easily sucked in the puddle, leaving not a trace for the creature to remake itself.

?©?

While Miroku finished what was left of the demon and he and Sango gathered themselves together, Inuyasha stared on at the figure that stood before him staring back. He knew when he was that flash of light what it was and the only place where it could have possibly come from. An arrow, powerful enough to destroy the demon and enough to possibly destroy himself as well. He could only stare back at this woman as the others gathered around him.

"Lady Kikyo." Miroku said. "It was you..."


End file.
